How do you Choose?
by himiko252
Summary: ZetsuXOC Zetsu falls in love with Kisame's little sister Himiko, a brown haired, blue eyed, short and younger by seven years girl. Will he end up telling her about his feelings for her? Or will he keep it to himself?
1. Chapter 1 Rawr

My Zetsu story :) I have been working on this one for a really long time, and so far I have at least one hundred and twenty something pages. The only problem will be getting the story typed out and uploaded, that may take some time. I hope you all enjoy this story, please review if you will, I would really apreciate it!

* * *

"Don't trip, and try not to fall. People like these prey on weakness." Pein says as we walk through the tightly-packed dirt corridore. I try to calm myself and keep my face a blank slate as he says these things to me to try and make me "feel better" about meeting the Akatsuki. At this point I feel like turning around and trying to make a run for it, but of course thats not going to happen.

Soon we come to a large tall door that streches from the floor to the ceiling and I shuffle my feet nerviously, clinging to my brother Kisame's sleeve tightly. He looks down, grinning reasuringly at my nervious face. Then we walk in...

"Hey Kisame, whos the girlfriend?" A snikering voice said, several pairs of eyes turning in our dirrection, causing my heart to speed up instantly. "Shut up Hidan." Kisame growls with a glare towards the white-haired man. Hidan snickered, blinking his purple eyes in a girly fashion as he said in a baby voice, "Awww, poor Kisame doesn't wike people making fuuun of him..."

Kisame's fists tightened but he didn't say anything as Pein's eyes flashed darkly to him and then over to Hidan. "Hidan..." was all he said, his voice quiet but stiff. Hidan instantly went quiet, his eyes on Pein in an almost respectful way. "This is Himiko, now let me explain carefully; You will mot harm her in any way. If you do we will have very serious problems here." With that he looks at everyone else, his eyes flickering to each of them at least once, "...that goes for everyone. I will not be dealing with any trouble from any of you. Am I understood?" Several nods and a few 'Hai Pein-samas' later I was shoved on a bench between two of the S-ranked killers, (none of which were my brother) and told to stay there for now until my "sibling came back".

"Tobi, Zetsu...keep an eye on her." Pein ordered before walking swiftly out the door to "attend to a few things". I was afraid to look at the "Tobi" and the "Zetsu" who were sitting at my sides, but after all I ended up not having to. I was kinda forced to...

Tobi instantly glomped me after Pein left, babbling randomly and loudly in my ear about how he made dinner and other random things that I didn't catch. at all. Then after the first couple of minutes following Pein leaving Zetsu started to mutter to himself and answer in a different voice which somehow hypnotically drew my attention to his hulking green form and yellow eyes. I was sitting to his right, and had to strain to look over Tobi's arm, but eventually I had turned somewhat so that I could look up at him.

The black part of his face looked down at me, shocking me into silence at the glare that was planted there, and the total bazzarness of the fact that his face was split into two different colors. I was confused until he started to talk, "**What are you looking at?" **he asked irritably. "Hi! I'm Zetsu." the white side added, as though it were an entirly different person speaking. "**Shut up fool, can't you see that I'm talking?" **"Well I want to talk to her too, so leave me alone." "**Ugh! You are such a moron! I'm going to strangle you!**" "You can't strangle me, that would be suicide _moron_." "**SHUT UP**!"

The face looked back at me after the two sides had stopped fighting, as I had been staring up at him the hole time. "..." was all I could manage, then; "Your eyes look cool, how did you get them to be that color?" I asked, perhaps the most stupid thing I could have said at that moment. The plant man blinked, looking slightly shocked at the comment, and he didn't answer me, but I could tell that he was thinking it over, perhapsmaybe even for the rest of the day. But by then I already knew that I would like it here, the people were really very interesting and I didn't think that they were scary at all.

* * *

_**Zetsu P.O.V**_

"**She's weird.**"

"I like her."

"**...**"

"...And you do too."

"**So what?**" **It's not like it's going to go anywhere... **

"You never know that Hehee..."

"**Moron! Stop listening in on my thoughts.**"

"Aww don't be mean now. Besides, we have the same brain, kinda hard not too."

Black Zetsu sighed here, "**...don't think that comment makes you any less of a moron.**"

"We'll get in trouble if anyone finds out..." White Zetsu says, changing the topic.

"**Lets just not tell anyone then.**"

"..."

"**Ok?**"

"Fine..."

* * *

Zetsu walked out of his room that morning in a very bad mood with himself. It had been weeks since Kisame's sister Himiko had arrived, and so far everything had been out of wack with him. He hadn't been able to eat right and he had gained an odd obsession of following the girl around. It was annoying him to no end, and all because he had never liked anyone before. He hadn't really talked to her since that first day she had come...and he had started to hate himself for it.

I sat calmly in the main room on the couch, waiting patiently for kisame to wake up and come out to feed me...I really didn't like invading the privacy of the cubbords if I didn't have to. But why the heck was I the first one awake today? That was seriously not normal. I looked down at my ninja-shoe clad feet and sighed. I was getting so bored...

Suddenly Zetsu bursted into the room, a glare on his face. I jumped in surprise, looking up at him as he paused, his gaze going to me. "Goodmorning." I said, regaining my composure as he stood still in the doorway, staring at me. "**Hello.**" he said, walking calmly into the room and veering off towards the kitchen. "How are you?" the white side asked as he passed me, his eyes flickering from the floor to me in a split second. "Hungry, you?" I answered with a slight yawn, he paused as he was stepping into the kitchen and reaching for a cubbord, his eyes on me. He turned back to the cubbord and started to look through it, and I thought for a second that he had just decided to ignore me, and that that was why he had not answered. But then he threw a small box at me as he mummbled, "Here you go..." Before turning back to the cubbord to look for what I persumed to be his own breakfast.

"Thanks..." I mummbled, as I looked down in confusion at the square box in my hand, it apparently had something called "Sumuchi" in it...little square shapped things with a chocolate-cream center. I instantly brightened, my mood changing drastically withing seconds as a grin formed on my face. Yummy! Kisame would never had let me eat something like this for breakfast! I started to pull it open eagerly, trying in vain to pull of the plastic that surrounded the little container. **"...Himiko?" **I glanced up from my frantic pulling open of the box. "Ya?" I said questioningly, the plastic that had previously been on the box crinkling between my hands. "..." I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly as he walked over slowly and sat on the couch next to me, his hands void of any food items. I was a little confused , he looked like he was deep in thought, trying to find something to say, or the words to say it in the right way.

**"Do you think I'm a scary person?" **I looked up at him when he said this, trying to find out what I really thought about his question, what I thought about him and about how he looked. Then I answered as honestly as I could..."No...I don't think so anyways. So I'd say that your not." he looked at me, his eyes slightly widening, **"I'm...not?" **he asked, "No." I said, looking down at the plastic in my hands as I suddenly felt weirdly embrassed. "Am I?" his white voice asked, suddenly piping up after having been quiet for so long. I looked up at him, grinning and having to force back a laugh as he made a 'no-duh' face at himself. Zetsu looked at me then, and noticing the smile on my face he mummbled, **"What?" **defensivly. "No Zetsu, your not scary." I said, answering his other self. "Yay!" he said, earning another grin from me. Zetsu rolled his eyes at himself, **"I swear he does that for attention," **he said, sounding a little annoyed, **"Nobody can really be that stupid." **"..." the white side of his face looked offended, if that was even possible. I looked up at him for a moment, seriously trying to understand why he was even talking to me like this, or even just why he was talking to me period...I had previously thought that he thought that I was annoying or something.

"Am I scary?" I asked after a moment of silence, wondering simply how he would respond to that question. He scoffed at it, shaking his head, **"Why would you be scary?" **he asked me. I shrugged, "Not many people talk to me...so I just figured..." I answered, trailing off as I opened the box in my hands slowly, trying to keep my emotions to myself and gather my thoughts away from that touchy subject. "Hmmm...you can talk to us, if you want...and we'll talk to you." the white side said. "Ok." I mummbled, nodding as I blinked away the tears that had gathered in the corners of my eyes and folded back the edges of the box. I pulled out one of the small cookie looking things and offered it to Zetsu, who looked at it for a moment as if he wasn't sure if he wanted it or not, but in the end took it carefully from my hand and examined it as I popped one into my own mouth. **"I don't usually...eat these..." **he said softly, trailing off as he lifted it up and popped it into his mouth. "Hmmm, why not?" I asked, looking over at him as he chewed the cookie slowly. "..." **"...Nevermind...it doesn't really matter." **he said, shooting me a side look that I didn't really catch as I reached into the box for another cookie.

A Few Minuter Later...

"Holey crap this is so good!" I suddenly squealed, feeling my sugar rush kicking in as I shoved another cookie into my mouth happily, not even noticing that I had inturupted the silence that had settled between us for some time now, and scared Zetsu half out of his witts. It was kind of awkward being in the same room with Zetsu alone, so I had resorted to the way I acted around my friends that I had had way back when...not good. **"I can see why you like to hang out with Tobi so often..." **he said, sounding humored by the random coments that I had been making about the food ever since my initial squeal of 'this is so good!'. I grinned up at him as I offered him another Sumuchi that he carefully took once again, shrugging mostly to myself, "Eh...Tobi's cool." I said, watching him as he popped the food into his mouth and ate it slowly like he had done before. "What do you think? Is it good?" I asked, randomly wanting to know what he thought.

He shrugged, his gaze turning to the ground as he contemplated the question silently, "It's ok..." he said after a while, his voice and the look of his eyes seeming a little depressed to me. I nodded, going back to just eating my Sumuchi since he had suddenly gotten so quiet. Maybe he didn't really want to talk to me after all...


	2. Chapter 2 Simple minded oblivion

Second chapter~~~Enjoy people ^.^ Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters in it. I absolutely own Himiko though and have taken A LOT of time to develop her, so you may not steal her at all. What so ever. Byebye!

* * *

"Tobi thinks that Zetsu-san has been acting weird lately..." Tobi randomly said one day to me a couple of weeks after the Zetsu incident, while I was re-painting Konan's nails for her. "Why do you say that?" I asked absentmindedly, not really expecting an answer for some reason. "Well...he keeps mumbling to himself..." Tobi said, shrugging his shoulders as he raised his hands in an I don't know gesture. "Tobi, Zetsu does that normally." Konan reminded him as I finished touching up on her last nail. "Tobi knows! But what he said has gotten weirder lately." I looked at Konan as she stood up and shrugged, looking a bit confused herself.

"What do you mean Tobi?" I asked, somewhat intrigued to know the answer. I watched Konan walk away with a bored expression on her face as Tobi began a rough manner of imitating Zetsu's white side, "We shouldn't be doing this..." he said, then switching to make his voice sound like the black side, "I know but just shut up and deal with it." white side; "What if we get in trouble with Kisame, what then?" black side; "We'll deal with it if it comes to that." He paused as if to catch his breath for a second, and then continued, "See what Tobi means? Tobi thinks it's aspisious...supisionous...SUSPICIOUS!" Tobi paused again and nodded, "Yep, that's the right word." he said, happily impressed with himself for pronouncing the word right. I blinked, wondering what Zetsu could have meant myself, it was kind of weird that he had been talking to himself like that...about getting in trouble, and for what reason would he get in trouble with Kisame anyways? I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted before I had even started to.

**"What are you two talking about?" **A dark and angry sounding voice asked from over my shoulder, casting a shadow over Tobi and I. Tobi squealed in fright, jumping up from his seat on the floor next to me as he started waving his arms around crazily, "Nothing! Nothing at all! Tobi wasn't talking about you at all! Eek!" Tobi said, rather loudly, as he slammed his hands over where his mouth would have been had his face not been covered by his mask. I looked over my shoulder in shock at the sound of Zetsu's voice, surprised at the tone of it and the very _very _peeved look on his face. Zetsu's eyes widened as Tobi spoke, and his face turned a purple-red color as he shot a quick scared, and kind of nervous looking glance in my direction.

I couldn't really tell if he was embarrassed or mad at this point...and I kind of wanted to leave. I stood up slowly, my gaze traveling from Zetsu to Tobi and then back again. "You what?" white Zetsu asked stiffly, causing Tobi to squeak and back away a little as Zetsu advanced towards us a couple of steps. Tobi made a weird movement with his hands then for a couple of seconds, before squeaking again and quickly turning and running away, leaving me with alone with Zetsu. I instantly felt nervous...now what do I say? Zetsu looked pissed, and that was really the only word I could use for the look on his face, and now he wasn't saying anything but he still hadn't walked away. He caught my eyes when I looked at him and stared back at me...I had the feeling that I was missing something...something that Tobi had been about to tell me before Zetsu had walked over, I peeled my gaze away from Zetsu's eyes quickly as I tried to somehow figure it out.

Zetsu seemed to be stuck between wanting to know how much I knew, and wanting to run away, and I totally understood that feeling, although I just wanted to know more of what Tobi had heard...and suddenly I noticed something that struck me as weird...

"Your not wearing that...one thing." I said, motioning to my head in the place where Zetsu usually had his fly-trap thing. He blinked, his face snapping out of the angry look that was quickly replaced by a slight look of shock that I had even noticed, and then that look was replaced by an emotionless expression, although his face was still a slight purple-red color. "No I'm not..." **"I do not wear it all of the time." **he said quietly, all signs of his previous anger replaced by a weird kind of calm. "Oh...ok." I said, still wanting to run away a little as I looking in the direction in which Tobi had run off. I glanced back up at Zetsu though, deciding that it was the decent thing to do to stay and try to make small talk, "What was that all about?" I asked nervously, pointing in Tobi's direction as I hoped that it wasn't the wrong topic to breach. **"Nothing." **he said stiffly emotionless, staring at the ground now as a weird look formed in his eyes and he swiftly turned to walk away. I stood there for a moment, watching him leave as a weird forlorn feeling started to well up inside of my chest, making my eyes fill with tears almost instantly. He had said that I could talk to him...it felt weird for me to feel so sad about something as simple as this, but I did. I turned around, knowing it wouldn't get me anywhere to start crying where everyone could see me, so I started to walk down the wide dirt halls to my own room, my heart feeling heavy and my mind confused.


End file.
